


Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Mpreg, Oblivious Harry, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: They both were at a loss, but they would figure it out together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: Many thanks to gaeilgerua for the beta.

Harry watched as Draco ordered another drink at the bar. It was his third or fourth, by Harry’s count. Harry stared at his own drink in his hand, frustrated that he couldn’t gather up his own courage to go and talk with Draco.

“Just talk to him,” Hermione said, dropping into the seat next to Harry. She placed her hand on his arm gently. “Just say hi.”

Harry shook his head. “Not that easy, ‘Mione.”

“Of course it is,” Hermione insisted. “Finish your drink, stand up, and then go say hi to Draco. Easy peezy.” 

Harry snorted into his drink. “Just because that worked for you and Theo doesn’t mean it’ll work for Draco and I.”

“Why are you so nervous? You’re Harry Potter!” she half shouted, half whispered. Hermione giggled, her cheeks red. “You’re the Chosen One. The Defeater of the Dark Lord! The Man who Saved the Wizarding World.” She looked at him fully. “You can handle Draco.”

Harry finished his drink. He knew that Hermione wasn’t going to let it go. “Fine,” he agreed. “I’ll go say hi.”

“That’s my boy,” Hermione whispered. She kissed him on the cheek and winked at him before disappearing back into the crowd at the Leaky, most likely to find Theo.

Harry stood, making his way towards Draco. He leant against the bar, glancing at Draco nervously. “Hey,” he said softly.

Draco turned, eyes wide as he saw Harry standing next to him. “Potter,” he greeted in return. “Care for a drink?”

“Sure,” Harry said with a nod. While he was already feeling rather tipsy, he just couldn’t say no to Draco.

“I hope you like dirty martinis,” Draco said suggestively, laughing when Harry flushed. “Another martini, please!” he called to the bartender.

“So, are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked as he waited for his drink to arrive.

“As well as I can at these type of functions. Theo wouldn’t let me not attend… he can be persuasive.”

Harry laughed. “Him and Hermione both.”

Draco hummed in agreement. “They make a good match.”

The bartender appeared with Harry’s drink. Draco slid it towards Harry, smirking. “Here you are.”

Harry picked up the martini glass and took a sip. “Oh, that’s quite good.”

“Indeed it is.” Draco looked Harry over. “Care to dance?”

Harry barely had time to answer before Draco was pulling him towards the dancefloor, martini still in hand.

* * *

Harry groggily opened his eyes the next morning. Rolling over, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. His head was pounding and his mouth dry - a sure sense that he had drank heavily the night before.

“Morning, Potter,” Draco murmured, snuggling into his side.

Harry startled. “Draco?” he asked, his voice cracking. Looking around, he realised he was in what he could only assume was Draco’s bedroom. The two of them were nestled in a large four-poster bed, wrapped in grey silky sheets. The duvet was none other than Slytherin green.

“Shhh,” Draco hissed. “My head is pounding, and I don’t rather feel like getting up just yet.”

Harry’s mind was reeling as he tried to recall the previous night’s events. “Shite, Draco, did we?”

“Of course we did,” Draco said, opening his eyes. “My arse wouldn’t be this sore if we hadn’t.”

Harry nearly fell out of the bed. “We… I mean I…?” Panic spread throughout him. “How could I have been such an idiot?” he questioned quietly to himself.

“An idiot?” Draco said up, looking hurt by Harry’s words. “I thought last night was…”

“I don’t remember anything, Draco,” Harry retorted. “I… I need to go.” He looked around, spotting his pants and trousers on the floor. He shimmied into them both and grabbed his shirt. Harry ran from the room, too ashamed to even meet Draco’s eye.

* * *

“Harry, you need to stop moping,” Hermione said lightly, rubbing Harry’s back as they both sat at the kitchen table of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. “It’s been over a month. Will you please tell me what’s going on with you? What’s going on with Draco?”

Harry mindlessly stirred his tea. “I don’t know, Hermione,” he admitted softly. “I’m sure I ruined any chance I had with Draco.”

“Nah, don’t think that,” Theo said, entering the kitchen. “I just finished casting some Freshening charms in the living room and entrance hall. Harry, the place is disgusting.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, a sheepish glance on his face.

“Hermione’s right though, you need to stop moping around.” Theo pinned Harry with a look. “Draco’s been absolutely miserable, too. You need to fix this.”

“You don’t understand,” Harry protested.

“Then help us understand,” Hermione insisted. “Or at least talk to Ron.”

Harry shook his head. “You know Ron still can’t stand Draco.” He took a deep breath. “We had sex that night, but I don’t remember any of it. I ruined my only chance with Draco. I had sex with him, and then I ran the next morning.”

Hermione looked at him sympathetically. “You just ran?”

Harry nodded sheepishly. “Quite literally.”

“Idiot,” Theo said, letting out a deep breath. “You ran as soon as you realised you had sex with Draco? No wonder he’s been moping around, too.”

“Should I talk to him?”

“Yes,” Hermione hissed. “And today! Harry James Potter, you need to apologise for your behaviour. I would be horrified and so embarrassed if someone I slept with ran from me the next morning.”

“I didn’t mean to embarrass Draco,” Harry protested. “I panicked.”

“Go fix this, Harry, and now.” Hermione’s glare left Harry no room for discussion.

* * *

Harry twisted his hands nervously in his lap. A house-elf has opened the door for him and escorted him into the library, where he was awaiting Draco’s presence. He tried to think of how he would apologise to Draco, but he couldn’t even put it into words.

The door opened, revealing a slightly pale Draco. “Potter,” he greeted, coming into the room and sitting on the settee opposite Harry. “What do you want?”

Harry took a deep breath. He knew that he had to apologise correctly - Draco deserved as much. “I came to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Draco asked. He arched a brow. “Go on, Potter.”

“I shouldn’t have run out on you like that. It was wrong of me.” He looked down at his hands, continuing to twist them nervously.

“Then why did you?” Draco asked angrily. 

“I panicked,” Harry continued. “I’ve cared for you for so long, Draco, that I panicked. Waking up, seeing you naked… Knowing that we had sex. I hated myself not being able to remember it. I hated that I finally had you, but it was a drunken mishap.” Harry sighed. “I wish I had been able to approach you earlier in the evening, before we had both drank so much. Then maybe I wouldn’t have fucked things up so miserably.”

Draco was quiet for a moment, studying Harry. “Do you mean it?” he asked after a few minutes.

“I do. I’m sorry, Draco. You didn’t deserve what I did to you, none of it.”

“You’re not the only one at fault, Harry,” Draco said after a moment, exhaling loudly. “I was drunk, but I knew I wanted you badly. I thought this would be our only chance.”

“You mean, you fancy me?” Harry asked incredulously. He couldn’t believe what Draco was saying.

“Yes, I do, you dolt. It’s why I was so hurt when you ran,” Draco admitted, glancing down. A light pink blush covered his cheeks.

“Could you ever forgive me?” Harry asked, holding his breath as he waited in anticipation for Draco to respond. He clenched his hands in his lap nervously. 

Draco nodded after a moment. “Yes, I think I could.”

Harry let out a sigh of relief. He reached across and took Draco’s hand. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. Starting with taking you out to dinner, if that’s agreeable to you.”

A soft smile graced Draco’s features. “Harry, dinner sounds wonderful.” He paused. “There’s just one more thing I need to tell you.”

“What’s that?” Harry inquired.

Draco suddenly looked nervous. “I… I don’t know how it happened, Harry, but I’m pregnant.”

Harry felt his mouth go dry. Images of Draco with his belly swollen with their child suddenly filled his mind. “You mean we…?”

“It seems we were both too drunk to remember protection.” Draco glanced down. “I hope this doesn’t change anything.”

“Never,” Harry promised. He stood and took a spot on the settee next to Draco. “We’ll figure things out, promise.”

“Together?” Draco asked nervously.

“Together,” Harry assured him firmly. He pressed his lips against Draco’s, kissing him lightly.


End file.
